sp8_universefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dymy
Dymy -''' jeszcze niedawno popularne i powszechne zjawisko na które każdy z nas wyczekiwał z dnia na dzień. Dzięki nim lekcję geografii i ogólnie całe chodzenie do SP8 stawało się bardziej przyjemne. Zjawisko to także drastycznie zwiększyło częstotliwość bycia na lekcjach przez uczniów 8DTheBest. Awantury, pojedynki jak i same dymy można określić wieloma przymiotnikami, takimi jak: ,,wspaniałe, cudowne, ukochane i niezmiernie wyczekiwane". Dymy w sezonie 2017/18 nieprawdopodobnie znacząco zapisały się na kartach historii serialu jako najbardziej atrakcyjne zjawisko występujące na terenie SP8 jak i poza nim. Teraz dymy są zjawiskiem uważanym za bardzo rzadkie, głównie z powodu odejścia dwóch wybitnych osób z gatunku zadymiarzy. '''Słoworód: Pierwsze użycie tego słowa w kontekście nazwania jakiejś sytuacji „dymami” również niknie w oparach historii. Prof. Jan Miodek podaje, że: W czasie każdych zajęć uniwersyteckich, na których omawia się najważniejsze zjawiska współczesnej polszczyzny, mówi się, że znamienną cechą współczesnego słowotwórstwa, preferowaną szczególnie przez najmłodsze pokolenia Polaków, są tak zwane ucięcia słowotwórcze, ucięcia morfologiczne, abstrahujące od ścisłych granic morfologicznych w obrębie tego wyrazu. Bezpiecznym zatem jest twierdzenie, że słowo „dymy” pochodzi najpewniej od innego slangowego określenia tj. „zadymy”, które określa „rozpierduchę”, walkę, bijatykę. Najgłówniejsi zadymiarze SP8 DJ Magik aka Major - 'legenda - jedno słowo wystarczy by go pokrótce opisać. 'Dawid ps. Garbaty lub Gargulec -''' niegdyś najwybitniejszy zadymiarz, po sezonie 2017/2018 przygasł, aby ustąpić miejsce młodym talentom. Jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu. Prawdziwy ,,gwóźdź'' programu. Jego dymogenność oceniana jest obecnie na bardzo przeciętną. 'Bartek ps. Klejnot Nilu - '''wielki filantrop, filozof, człowiek nieszablonowy, niekonwencjonalny w swych działaniach, persona wybitna, jeden z głównych bohaterów. Główny inicjator i reżyser większości dymów i afer. Przyjaciel, a także prawy skrzydłowy Dawida. 'Herbut -''' wysokiej klasy zadymiarz, za swojego czasu jeden z najlepszych w historii. Upadła legenda. 'Messi -' jeden z głównych bohaterów, często drażni Garbatego Gargulca jedzeniem i piciem, a także szeptaniem do Bartka przez co obaj stają się głównymi ofiarami gniewu Gabora. Jest znany również z talentu kulinarnego chętnie dzieli się przepisami i trikami w "rozmowach o jedzeniu" z Dawidem i Bartkiem. Największe dymy Największe dymy można było odnotować na przestrzeni sezonu 2018/19, w którym to w 8DTheBest występowało, tzw. ,,Złote Trio'', czyli Dawid, DJ Magik i Herbut. Obecnie z tej trójki pozostał jedynie Dawid. DJ Magik zdecydował się na transfer, a Herbut został niechybnie pokonany przez Black Vectora; no szkoda jak to się mówi. Warto także docenić wkład w dymy skromnego, wielkiego filantropa i filozofa, a także człowieka nieszablonowego i niekonwencjonalnego w swych działaniach, czyli Bartka ps. Klejnot Nilu, który stał się najprawdziwszym dyrygentem i reżyserem wszystkich dymów dziejących się na obszarze SP8, a także wkład Messiego, który zawodowo podburzał Dawida (nadal to robi), jak i kiedyś też DJ Magika. '''Do największych dymów można zaliczyć: - wszystkie grubsze pojedynki Dawida, Messiego i DJ Magika przeciwko sobie samym, np. spowodowanie krateru Messiemu przez DJ Magika, skok na kark Dawida, bitki w szatni czy np. starcie na linii DJ Magik - Big Smoke, - język angielski u Pabianiska, na którym wysoki poziom dymów pierwszy raz się pojawił, - niektóre afery, - prawie wszystkie akcję na lekcjach geografii, takie jak rzut DJ Magika dyskiem czy rzucanie się nawzajem kostką geograficzną, Kategoria:Słowa Kategoria:Słownik 8D